


Merry birthday Ace

by Kippysaurus



Series: One shots [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Gen, really very short, that’s about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippysaurus/pseuds/Kippysaurus
Summary: The angsty version. The other will be up as soon as I’ve finished writing it.
Series: One shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581265
Kudos: 12





	Merry birthday Ace

A solitary figure stood in front of two graves. He was holding a bottle of sake, which he began pouring into two cups, one much larger than the other.

Across the sea, the booms of distant fireworks sounded, but did nothing to disturb the eerie quiet across the island.

“Happy New Year -yoi,” the man whispered, as if struggling to keep composure. “A lot has happened since we last saw each other, and I know we have a lot of catching up to do, but first… merry birthday, Ace.”

**Author's Note:**

> This, this is why I’m crap at writing angst. It just doesn’t feel right somehow.
> 
> Either way, Happy New Year, and merry birthday ace!


End file.
